i'll make you scream
by odstpilot
Summary: With both pilots shot down, Scream, Cossette, and three strikes have plenty of time with each other.


Ch 1

"Scream, disengage now!" Rage said, watching her sister engage the Osean ace, three strikes. His F-20T chased her Su-47, firing a burst of gunfire.

"Hey three strikes, if you think our romp up here is exciting we should have our next meeting on the ground." Scream taunted.

"No thanks. I never put my dick in crazy. The princess will kill me afterwords." Trigger smirked.

"Cossette? Maybe she can join us. We'll see which one i'll wear out first." Scream said.

"Trigger, remind me why you were more than happy to engage these two." Cossette said.

Performing a half Kulbit, she raced towards Trigger guns blazing. Trigger put a hand up, seeing the enemy plane racing towards him.

"Shit. Bastard's good. To answer your question, i was busy training you in flying an aircraft when these two nutcases showed up." Trigger said.

"And you had to fight, didn't you? I think dueling Mihaly has rubbed off on you." Rosa said.

"Those were good days, dueling honorable foes who only want to defend their nation. Not like these two psychos." Trigger said, nostalgia in his voice.

"You had your mock duel with Sol squadron 6 weeks ago." Rosa said.

"Like i said, those were good days." Trigger said.

"Behind us!" Rosa shouted, seeing Scream behind them. She closed in and fired more gunfire at Trigger. He barrel rolled to avoid the bullets, and turned downward to avoid her gunfire.

"I never expected you to run, three strikes. I'm disappointed." Scream said.

"I want that bitch dead, Trigger." Rosa said.

"Get in line, Rosa." Trigger said, as he pulled upwards to engage his foe.

Trigger fired another missile, damaging her plane. She only grinned as Trigger now chased her. She turned into Trigger, and fired one last missile. Trigger pulled the trigger, shooting everything he had left. He felt the impact of the missile and watched as part of the wing fell to the earth, his stricken plane falling as well.

"Rosa, eject!" Trigger shouted, pulling the handle next to the seat. Seeing Rosa floating next to him, he turned his head and saw Scream punch out of her stricken plane as well.

"Rosa, how good can you shoot?" Trigger asked.

"I haven't done much shooting." Rosa said.

Upon touching ground, Trigger pulled out his handgun and headed toward Scream's position. She was laying next to the wrecked aircraft unconscious.

"She doesn't look like a threat." Rosa said.

"Says the woman who lead her country to war against Osea." Trigger said. He put his pistol away and grabbed some spare rope.

"Point taken." Rosa responded.

"Where am I?" Scream asked.

"Taken prisoner." Trigger said.

Scream opened her eyes, seeing Trigger and Rosa looking at her. She barked forward, watching as Rosa instinctively moved behind Trigger, the man who'd protect her. Scream only laughed in response.

"You should see your face, lady." Scream said.

"Lady?" Rosa asked, indignant.

"Girls, calm down." Trigger said.

"Still. Since i'm your prisoner, you can do anything you want with me." Scream said.

"We're not going to hurt you. Right, Trigger?" Rosa asked.

Trigger only pulled out his revolver and cocked it.

"I need information. Who's your leader? Why are you trying to kill me?" Trigger asked.

"I'm not telling you anything. You'll have to break me first." Scream said.

"I'm thinking of a few ideas." Trigger said.

"Trigger! You're talking about torturing her?" Rosa asked.

"That's correct. I hope it won't come to it." Trigger said.

"Well, you could always ravage me. Hmm. Tied down and getting ravaged by three strikes. I'm feeling warm already." Scream said.

Rosa only looked at their prisoner with a stunned look. This woman belonged in an asylum, not on the battlefield.

"I should have killed you over Anchorhead bay." Trigger said.

"But you didn't. Now you have your chance." Scream said.

"What happened?" Rosa asked.

"It was before we took Farbanti. Me and the LRSSG destroyed your naval base at Anchorhead bay. These two crashed the party so i shot them down. Both pilots punched out." Trigger said.

"If they were a threat, why didn't you kill them?" Rosa asked.

"Once an enemy pilot has punched out, they're no longer a threat. If they're in a plane, even a badly damaged one, they are still a threat." Trigger said.

"How honorable." Scream mockingly said. Trigger kicked her in the stomach.

"Now, are you going to talk or not?" Trigger asked.

"Never. You'll have to torture me first. Maybe after the two of you ravage me i'll talk." Scream said.

"I'm considering it." Trigger said.

"Why wait? Lets start right now." Scream said. She dropped to her knees in front of three strike, obviously wanting one thing.

"Before we start, you'll give us all the information once we're finished. Right?" Trigger asked.

"On one condition. You make me scream, and i'll give you all the intel you need." Scream said.

"Good. Rosa, you're up first. Remove her clothing." Trigger said, handing her his knife.

"Okay. Just so you know, i'm sorry about this." Rosa said, as she began to remove the prisoner's clothing.

"I can see why three strikes chose you. You're cute." Scream said. She leaped forward, kissing Rosa as hard as she could. Rosa quickly pulled back from Scream, then kissed her back. Cutting her bonds, Rosa was pushed onto the ground as Scream trailed kisses down Rosa's torso licking at her clitoris.

Rosa bucked her hips against Scream, feeling her tongue inside her. Just when Rosa was about to climax, Scream removed her tongue.

"Why would you do this?" Rosa asked.

"If i recall, you two were supposed to ravish me." Scream said.

"Correct." Trigger said, appearing behind Scream. Pulling her away from Rosa, he rolled Scream on her back and shoved his dick inside her. Scream moved her hips in sync with Trigger's thrust, feeling him inside her.

"Damn. You're tight, you know that?" Trigger asked.

"Either that, or you must have an ICBM in your pants." Scream said, as she rolled both so she was on top. Scream rode Trigger with a tempo in mind when she noticed Rosa standing in front of her.

"Finish what you started." Rosa said, grabbing Scream's head and pushed her into her groin. Scream was more than happy to give the Princess oral sex, feeling her juices on her tongue.

"Oh god, i'm getting close!" Trigger said.

"Not just yet." Scream said, riding Trigger even faster, feeling him against her g-spot. Trigger grabbed her waist, guiding his movement inside her. Scream felt herself get closer to the edge, with Trigger pounding into her like a piston that never stopped. Scream let out a roar, as she cummed all over him, feeling him fill her up.

"Damn, three strikes. I take if you have experience with the dear princess." Scream said.

"I do. So, you giving us information?" Trigger asked.

"Really? After our 5th date? That hurts." Scream pouted.

"5th date?" Rosa asked.

"This is the 5th time we've engaged each other in combat. After the war, there were two more encounters i had with the mimic squadron." Trigger said.

The sound of a helicopter was heard, and everyone looked up to see an Erusean Hind hovering above them. Count and Huxian rappelled down, rifles in hand. They approached the downed trio, only to stop in place.

"Trigger whenever i said that you do crazy and insane stuff, do you just see it as a challenge to do something even more crazier and insane?" Count asked.

"Yes." Trigger replied.


End file.
